


Our Happily Ever After

by yu_gonplei (NoxWrites)



Series: Fairy Tale AUs [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slowish burn?, also um minor death but its a character we all know has been dead, fairy tale!au, i've been talking about it for like a year and here it is, not as good as i want, so this is basically my Cinderella!AU, there are minor characters like Bellamy and Octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/yu_gonplei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon A Time, there was a girl and her prince. This is not that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't fully proofread this.
> 
> I haven't slept at all this week, I'm running on about 1 hour and 45 minutes of sleep since Saturday and today is Tuesday!
> 
> I hope you all just enjoy this though, I'll hopefully get to updating my other fics but this has been on my mine for over two weeks now.
> 
> ( @onwardlexa on tumblr )

_Once Upon A Time, there was a prince who was meant to marry a princess but when he left the palace one day and laid eyes upon the girl known as Cinderella his plans changed. This is the story we hear, repeatedly and in so many other ways. The first glance and love is easy following that look. Though the story of the girl who lived with an evil step-family and the prince who needed a princess was not about a prince at all. Time passes and stories change but never forget the girl who lived with an evil step-family and the princess who wanted a glimpse of happiness._

— 

The steps of the palace were being cleaned, the workers taking their time to scrub rust from the railings and scrape off mud or dirt from the stairs. The fountains in front were finally being cleaned and fresh water was poured as people of the kingdom shuffled around. The clanking noise of metal on metal contact could be heard from the front of the palace as the Prince and Princess worked on swordsmanship. The sweet smell of spring showers spread throughout the palace garden. White flowers bloomed from trees and the small lift in air as the clouds settled above and within a moment puddles settled upon the ground. The prince smiled and gave a curt bow to his sister as he sheathed his sword. A taller girl, blonde in hair unlike the two dark-haired siblings stood from the single step she was seated to usher the two inside. All three made their way through the garden's entrance to the kitchen of the palace. Prince and Princesses walked with their heads high and laughter coating their lungs as they entertained themselves with helping the kitchen staff.  

 

A whistle from the kitchen's entrance caught all the attention - a woman with a simple gown, blue in color and laced with white embroidery, her face content and a smile upon herself as she looked to the three inside the kitchen. As she moved herself from the door and into the hallway she could hear the three excuse themselves from the staff members and exit the kitchen. "He would like to speak to you all." Abigail Griffin, Queen since she was fifteen when she married the King against both their parents permission, spoke with respect to all and a plastered smile that never waivered. Even in the times of her husband's slow decline in health she maintained a look of content.  

 

Her children by spirit and nothing else, she smiled to them as the blonde led the two up the main stairwell. Octavia, the smallest of the three and youngest was sister to Bellamy who was the eldest of the three and would heir the throne. Both born with the surname of Blake not Griffin, but Abigail and their mother Aurora had known each other since childhood and promised to look after each other's children. When she passed Abigail took the two under her wing and entered them to the Griffin lineage. Clarke was the blonde middle child of the two, she had no interest of inheriting the kingdom and willingly gave the right to Bellamy. The death of their mother took the two by surprise but they found their healing did best when with the Griffins so their bond to Clarke never waivered and always found strength in each other.  

 

Clarke led her siblings up through the stairs and to the second floor where her father's bed waited. He had grown ill over the seasons and it never improved, they knew it was only time until he would pass. Losing her father was not something Clarke was going to take lightly and the Blake's couldn't help the familiar pain of losing their family. So they tried to hold it off as long as possible, helping around the palace, royal hunts, festivals, balls, and so many activities to pull their mind from Jake's fall into illness. No matter the activities of the day when night came no one could forget how he was progressively getting worse as his songs of pain were echoing through the palace before bed.  

 

The door opened slowly as guards allowed the children to enter. A sickly pale father with a smile on his face was what they received when they entered the room. Clarke's heart broke, he wouldn't make it through the month and she knew that there was nothing to stop the inevitable. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and entering the room with her siblings.  

 

"Happy Birthday my boy." The king's voice was hoarse and broken. His words were met with a coughing fit as the three took seats upon the sides of the bed. Bellamy nodded at his adoptive father's acknowledgement of the day. Jake lifted himself up an inch to sit more comfortably, his smile like his wife's never left. "What are you planning for the day?" 

 

"We were to go hunting after Octavia's swordsman lessons but the rain has put a slight delay on our plans." Bellamy spoke with his hands in his laps and never made eye contact with the king.  

 

"Well, you can still go the rain didn't sound to be pouring hard when the windows were open a moment ago. Do not cancel any of your plans today is your day my boy." Jake smiled and reached for Bellamy's hand.  

 

"Thank you, we will." Bellamy nodded and took his father's hand in his, patting the top of it softly. 

 

"And my darlings, treat your brother well today." Clarke never took her eyes off of the wilting old man, the whisper of tears on her eyes. A nod, not trusting her voice, was the only response. "Now off you three you won't be twenty-one forever." 

 

The three stood, each placing a tender kiss to the man's forehead or cheek before making their leave. Clarke couldn't get a foot away from his room before she collapsed into Octavia for support. The sobs staining her face. Bellamy was already on his way to prepare the horses so Clarke and Octavia stood in the middle of the halls for moments to release the pain. 

— 

Laughter echoed through the broken old Manor house, corrupt laughter at the expense of a handmaiden. A young blonde, braided hair with raggedy clothes that were in such a poor state fixing them would be a waste of time and effort. She tried to collect the food from the ground that was knocked from the table. Shuffling along the floor to get the food she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. A brunette with warm green eyes and a helpful smile leaned down to help the woman. The laughter stopped and deadly stares holding wicked snarls replaced them. The brunette found the last piece of food and helped the woman up before ushering her to the kitchen. 

 

"Alexandria, you wish not to be treated like a handmaiden, yet you help the help. You cannot have it both ways dear." There was nothing sincere in the way the older woman said dear, Lexa bit her tongue to keep from lashing out.  

 

"Niylah has had her service here since she was a child with me, I am not one to let a friend be left alone." Lexa sighed and continued the other woman's work of clearing the table. Ontari, Nia's daughter and sadly her step-sister, pushed her wine cup over with an oops before excusing herself from the table. Nia's quick snicker was not unnoticed by the brunette. She finished their side of the table before reaching Anya, who Lexa happily took as her sister. The girl had already stacked her plates in the order she knows Lexa cleans them and placed her cup on top. 

 

"Thank you." Anya dipped her head with courtesy before leaving the room. Nia's new glare was not unnoticed as well. 

 

The brunette filled her step-mother's cup with more wine before exiting to the kitchen. As she entered the door Niylah was ready and took the plates from her. "Lexa, thank you so much. I owe you." 

 

"It was nothing, no one should be subjected to their cruelty." Lexa shook her head in distaste and walked to the sink with half the dishes. A knock on the door caught Lexa's attention. Anya stood silently as the door was cracked open, Lexa's nod encouraged her to enter fully before closing the door. 

 

"I'm truly sorry for the way they act." Anya took up spot next to Lexa and helped dry dishes. This behavior was not uncommon; Anya would come to the kitchen, the stables or anywhere that Lexa had chores for the day. They fell into comfortable silence, maidens and Anya worked to finish the dishes and split the leftover food, Anya pulling her last piece of pie from her pocket, neatly wrapped and still intact she handed it to Lexa. The brunette smiled and pulled an extra chair for her step-sister. The house was in a state of constant watch, each handmaiden walked on eggshells around Lexa's stepmother who deemed herself the owner of the Manor after Lexa's father's passing. Her mother had wanted Lexa to run the Manor, she knew the people who worked there and respected them but Nia had other plans. She shoved most of the chores her daughters previously did onto Lexa and moved her room from the second floor to the attic. Anya was the only one who saw the pain in Lexa's life even when the brunette flashed a fake smile and courteous laughs.  

 

"We should go riding today, we haven't gone in weeks Lex." Anya pleaded as the others made their way out of the kitchen and to do other chores. Lexa and Anya started their unlikely bond when she was tending the horses one day and Anya came in with shock painted across her face. The older sister had always wanted to learn about horses and riding them but her mother saw it as a man's deed and women should have no part in the antics of men. 

 

"We can go today, I just have to clean the mess Ontari made on the tablecloth." Lexa huffed out a breath of frustration, Ontari knew Anya preferred the brunette than her birth sister and it made her lash out at Lexa even more. Ontari would pull her sister away from her and leave Lexa alone to her own empty attic.  

 

"I'll help, I can put the dishes away right now so you can clean the cloth." Anya rarely smiled to her own family and when she gave her smiles to Lexa, it was the one thing that she cherished more than life itself.  

 

"Alright." Lexa stood and left to grab the cloth so she could clean the stain and get to the stables. 

— 

The stain never came out, it looked as if a purple paint brush just decided to paint a messy circle atop a white cloth. Lexa sighed, she was not going to be able to get the wine out so she simply would toss the material and go into town for a new one. She stood from the wash bucket and patted her dress, if she could even call it that. Dust and flecks of dirt spurred in the air around her before she left the washroom to meet Anya. Her eyes following the cobblestone path as she walked behind the Manor to reach the far stables. Anya was already leading the palomino mare she loved out of the barn and had her tacked and ready to ride. Lexa smiled to the older girl and entered the barn, an ebony horse with white specks on his rear swung his head back and forth as Lexa approached.  

 

"Hello Gus, does a ride sound pleasant today?" She smiled as the horse tossed his head in excitement. Lexa took the metal pin from the lock and opened his gate. He happily trotted out and into the paddock where Anya was waiting. Closing the door and reaching the black horse, Lexa gripped a halter for the equine and whistled for him to approach. He did so with a kick in his step as Lexa attached the harness and reins around his head. She gripped the leather straps lightly before throwing herself over, being better at bareback riding than saddles. Anya smiled as she approached Lexa and Gus from the side. 

 

"Let's be on our way then." Anya clicked her tongue and led her palomino through the open gate and out into the backwoods of the Manor. Lexa smiled and gently squeezed at Gus' sides to get him in motion. He picked up pace to pass Anya within a few moments and Anya laughed as the equine swayed from side to side and never stuck to a single side of her. Lexa couldn't help the smile on her face as she squeezed once more, sending Gus into a quick canter. The animal thrashing his head in excitement and sped through the wooded land, entering an open clearing with knee high grass. His rider relaxed on top of him with a laugh escaping as Anya raced through to meet her. The two of them took their time trotting and cantering around the open land. Lexa relaxing on the reins and allowing Gus more of his own freedom. Anya did the same as she let her horse match with Gus on the opposite side of the field.  

 

Cracking twigs, the crunch of dead leaves and the thunderous roar of multiple hoof beats caused the girls to stop their enjoyment under the evening sundown. Anya looked to Lexa who pulled back on Gus' reins to lead him to the edge of the open field. The two kept the equines side by side in a slow walk. The first thing exiting the tree line was a small of herd of deer. Five bucks and a few doe's broke from the line, lunging over the tall grass and splitting into multiple directions. Anya's horse reared at the passing deers, Lexa came back to the palomino's side and helped Anya ease her down. The two staid in their place as the deer split and the next sound of pounding hooves erupted from the tree line. Blue banners with gold embroidery rose from two spikes, each being held by men on white horses with blue adornments. The Royal Guards were in such a rush to follow the dear Gus had to side step to avoid being hit. Lexa patted his neck to calm the boy as more guards came from the forest. 

 

_A royal hunt, fantastic._ Lexa's sigh in frustration caught Anya's attention and the two simply shrugged. The last set of hunters exited the clearing so the two brought their horses back to the middle to continue their day. Or at least that is what they planned to do until five riders broke from the tree line moments after the guards had dissipated. Two chestnut horses with nothing other than a halter and a blue saddle stopped in front of them, a taller woman sat up as she pulled the reins closer to the stomach. Her hair was black in color and her face had a questioning look on her face. The other chestnut rider was a man with darker skin color and larger muscles, the saddle and halter still the same. A man, atop a black horse with white hair, had his horse in the middle of the two and wore golden horse tack along with white clothing that screamed royalty. The last two were riding in behind with a white horse, ridden by a striking blonde, and a pure black horse, ridden by a shorter dark haired woman. The five stopped and inspected the two in the middle of the field. Anya held her reins tight and her horse was still, Lexa let Gus walk where he pleased and was eyeing the five Royals from the yard. The two on chestnuts seemed uninterested and rode off in the direction of the hunters they were pursuing.  

 

"Salutations, I am Bellamy Blake and these are my sisters." The man atop the white maned horse smiled with his hand turned in a greeting.  

 

"Your grace." Anya lowered her head and the grip she had tightened. Lexa dipped her head quickly in acknowledgement before continuing to trot with Gustus.  

 

"What are you two doing out here on this evening?" He spoke softly and eyed Lexa as she paced in front of him but behind Anya.  

 

"Riding," Lexa answered shortly and it caused a laugh to erupt from all three Royals. A rustling turned their attention, the man who had raced off returned from behind and shook his head in the direction he had left in.  

 

"Let's go Bell." The shorter woman clicked her teeth and the horse was off in a chase with the man from the woods. 

 

Bellamy had other plans, he stayed in the field for a moment, eyeing the two women.  "I am off ladies, stay safe." He smirked before kicking at his horse's sides and went to the woods. 

 

Lexa looked back to her step-sister and tilted her head in the direction of home, Anya nodded with a small smile as she led her palomino home. Lexa was behind her before she stopped due to a cough in the clearing. The blonde princess staid in the middle of the field, walking her horse side to side.Lexa swallowed, the girl was entrancing with her golden hair glowing as the sunset. She wore the sun on her head and Lexa saw the sky in her eyes. She looked down at her hands as the blonde never lifted her eyes. 

 

"I am Clarke Grif-" 

 

"I know who you are princess." Lexa never lifted her head just closed her eyes at her abruptness. "My apologies, your grace." 

 

"No need, since you know who I am, may I know who you are?" The blonde walked her horse forward to Lexa. 

 

"Alexandria, your grace." She clenched her jaw at the name that was not given to her at birth but rather when her step-mother inherited the house. 

 

"You do not seem to like that name, I can see it on your face. What would you have me call you?" Clarke smiled and awaited the response, staring at the green eyes that finally met her blue. The girl in front of her was stunning, she had intricate braids falling from her hair with the soon setting sun lighting her features so that the princess could see her so clearly. 

 

"My name is Lexa, your grace." The brunette relaxed on Gus' back. 

 

"Please you don't need the formality." Clarke smiled and walked so her horse was at the side of Lexa's. A shout from the woods pulled their eyes apart. 

 

"Clarke!" 

 

"Lexa!" 

 

"Our duties call it seems. I hope to see you around lady Lexa." The blonde pulled the reins to the right as the horse turned. 

 

"I am not a lady, your.. Clarke." Lexa said calmly as she was distanced from the blonde.  

 

"All beautiful women are ladies to me." With that the blonde flicked her reins and was gone. Lexa felt her cheeks flush with heat as she walked back into the woods to meet Anya back at the Manor. The smile of her conversation never left even as she put Gus away and was yelled at Nia for taking Anya out for a ride. Not even as she was left to walk to her shabby attic alone did her smile waver, the color of blonde and blue stained her dreams and the smile stayed as she fell into slumber. 

— 

The blonde walked Finn into the barn, leading him loosely by the reins before tying him to his post for bathing. His white color darkened by the mud they raced through during their hunt. Octavia came from behind her and tied Nyko to the post next to her, Lincoln did the same with Luna. The three stood in comfortable silence, towels with clean water rubbing down the horse's light coat and clearing the mud from the equine's pelt. Clarke's smile was not unnoticed and Octavia looked over her horse's back to Lincoln who had the same curious look.  

 

"What has the princess so happy today?" Lincoln smiled and walked around to the other side of Luna to start washing her off.  

 

"The hunt was a good time." Clarke hummed and lifted one of Finn's hooves to be cleaned.  

 

"The hunt or the girls we met in the field?" Octavia smirked as Clarke rose and flicked the wet towel in her sister's direction.  

 

"There's the answer." Lincoln smirked and was met with the same flick of a wet towel. "Go to bed lover bird, I'll take Finn and Nyko inside."  

 

Clarke patted Finn on the rump as she walked away and thanked Lincoln. The two girls walked side by side with small chatter as their brother entered the garden with a buck on the back of his horse. He handed his horse off to a guard and walked with his sisters back through the palace and up to their rooms. The siblings were stopped by a call of their names coming from the main room. All three turned their heads to see their mom peaking from around the door. Following each other, the three walked to their mother and entered the second floor main room.  Bellamy stood with his hands held behind his back, standing up straight while Octavia slouched over on a table and Clarke took a seat on the couch in front of the two.  

 

"Kids, this is King Thelonious Jaha. With the eminent parting of Jake, we have to look for ways to maintain a strong hold on the kingdom." Abigail smiled and leaned back in her chair as Jaha stood to introduce himself.  

 

"You want one of us to marry your son, Wells." Clarke said blantaly.  

 

He seemed startled by her bold statement. "Well yes, your mother and I feel that a union could expand both of our kingdoms power and maintain a strong lineage for years to come." The foreign king motioned to a guard by one of the side doors, the door was opened and the Prince stepped through the opening. His eyes landed immediately on Clarke and she had a pit fall into her stomach.  

 

"I am Wells Jaha, a pleasure your graces." He bowed politely with a smile on his face. 

 

Clarke sighed and was hit on her shoulder by her sister. She shrugged lightly and Bellamy simply glared as she sat up in the chair. "May I be excused, your highness?" Clarke looked to her mother but looked back to the main door as a handmaiden entered the room. 

 

"He's asking for his family, he does not have long." She looked at her hands as she left the room. Clarke shot out of the couch and jogged out of the room to her father's room. He was paler than he was in the morning and Clarke looked at him with tears already falling from her eyes. The family entered and all handmaidens left as they took seats around his bed.  

 

"Why does everyone look like someone is dying?" He chuckled and the family did the same. "I love you all." The king's voice shook and was followed by a coughing fit. The royal family stayed in the room until Jake drew his last breath. The family stayed longer as they fought through sobs and pain. When they all shifted through their pain, Abigail stood and opened the door. She spoke to the handmaidens and they all came to remove Jake Griffin and place him upon a royal burial bed. Clarke stood with no emotion and walked alone to her room, ignoring the shouts of her names and the condolences of the staff. She closed her door and laid upon her bed before completely breaking apart and letting her sobs echo through her room. The only thing louder than her were the bells announcing the King's death. 

— 

Three days, it had been three days since the king's death. The entire kingdom was mourning and they knew that it would be cut short, the heir must have a wife for security of the kingdom. A ball had already been declared the day after his death. Though the date was certain to be within the week no one had shown interest in the idea of a ball after their beloved king's death. So when the note about the ball's information came through Lexa should have known that her step-family would be the one to smile at the information. A way to get into royalty and into the upper class was all Nia looked for in life. 

 

Lexa sat upon a couch as she began to sow a torn blanket's edges back together. Her needle fell as the screams of her family broke every piece of glass on earth. She rolled her eyes back as she turned to see the two women dancing in the room, Anya simply leaned against a wall and watched. 

 

"The Prince, in order to find his Princess and take his rightful place upon the throne will be holding a Grand Ball." Ontari continued to read, "All women, whether rich or poor, whether common or royal, whether young or old, shall be invited to attend this ball." More screams broke out, Anya gripped her ears and Lexa winced at the ear shattering noise. 

 

"Alexandria!" Her step-mother stopped screaming for a moment and turned to the girl. "Go into the town, we need three dresses." 

 

"Three?" Lexa titled her head sideways and awaited her step-mother's response. 

 

"Yes, one for your sister Ontari, one for Anya, and one for myself." Nia had an evil smirk that made Lexa want to choke the life out of her.  

 

"Oh, I see." She stood from the couch to grab the coin pouch Nia was holding out but the cruel mother pulled it back for a moment. 

 

"You thought one was for yourself? Oh dear how innocent. No we can't have a handmaiden at the Prince's ball, we would be the laughing stock of the kingdom." Nia handed her the pouch before her evil laughter filled the house as she walked away. Lexa sighed, Anya gave her an apologetic look as she left the Manor. Gus was already saddled and outside, Lexa shook her head as she walked down the steps. Nia would be the one to call her a handmaiden and belittle her. Gus lowered his head as she approached him, her hand taking a strand of his hair and lifting herself up. She squeezed at his size and the horse set off in a gallop, approaching the city through the wooded path that had no markings just the sky as her guide.  

 

It had been three days since the King's death and three days since she met the blonde beauty in the woods. Her mind raced when it was bored and recently her boredom was in abundance. So her thoughts ranged from the blonde to how she was handling the death of her father. As she neared the same clearing it was quiet shocking to see the same white horse with a blonde rider atop. Lexa pulled gently back on Gus' reins and walked him into the clearing. 

 

"Clarke?" Lexa lowered her head under a branch and the blonde turned her head to the brunette who entered the field. 

 

"Hello, Lexa." Her voice was still a musical tune but Lexa could hear the pain and breaks inside of those two words. 

 

"I am sorry for your father's death, how are you?" She paused and allowed Gustus his own free will to walk, the horse was usually a free spirit always wanting to be moving but he stopped by the princess' horse. Slowing down and allowing Lexa to be side by side with the blonde. 

 

"Everyone wants to know how I am and yet I don't even know how I am." The girl sighed before loosening her hold on the reins and pulling herself off of Finn. She pulled the reins over his head and patted his nose softly. Lexa followed suit, she lined herself next to Clarke with her head hanging low. 

 

"I understand, probably better than most people would." When the look from Clarke was one of confusion she turned to her with a soft smile. "My mother passed when I was six. My father remarried to the woman I live with when I was eleven and he later passed on a trip out of the kingdom when I was twelve. I have lived in the Manor I was born in with my step-mother and step-sisters since then, almost nine years now." She looked back at the ground with a sad smile. 

 

"I am sorry. Alexandria? You said your name was Lexa but you introduced yourself as Alexandria. Why?" For an odd reason, the conversation with the brunette was the most help Clarke has had in handling her emotions since her father passed.  

 

"My step-mother says if I am to be presentable I must have a presentable name." The brunette shrugged her shoulders. 

 

"Presentable, so I assume you will be going to the ball?" Clarke had a hint of smile on her face. 

 

"Oh no, even if my name is presentable my step-mother still treats me as a handmaiden. Even called me one as I asked if I could go." Lexa spoke with distaste and frustration, she lifted a handful of branches as Clarke and her went into the woods again. 

 

"So then where are you off to now?" 

 

"I am to buy three dresses for them so they can go to the ball."  

 

"What a cruel jest." 

 

Lexa laughed and it felt nice to relax since she hasn't remembered being this way since her father passed. "Indeed." 

 

"You should go anyway." Clarke stopped and looked to the girl. 

 

"That's hilarious. Almost as cruel as Nia." Lexa smiled, not realizing Clarke had stopped. When she turned to face the blonde, the princess had a look of hurt and confusion painted across her face. "You were serious? Clarke I would love to, I always wanted to visit the palace but they would most likely keep me in the attic until they return. The only way I would leave is if I simply never went home." 

 

"Then don't, why do parents put us through things we wish to never do?" She sighed and continued her walk. 

 

"I have to return, there are people there who have known me since birth." Lexa followed Clarke again. "What are you having to do that you wish not to, Clarke?" 

 

"My mother wishes me to marry another kingdom's Prince to enhance the power of the domain." Clarke just shook her head and Lexa felt her pain, not being allowed to make your own decisions could really hurt someone.  

 

"That is unfair. Isn't that the duty of the future king?" Lexa knew next to nothing about the way royal marriages worked. 

 

"It is but having the daughter marry a prince would mean I would move to their palace and then they would have two all powerful bindings." Clarke chuckled. With that their conversation ended and the two walked in comfortable silence, their hands brushing every so often and the smiles staid once their painful conversation ended. 

 

Lexa left Clarke at a dividing river and mounted Gustus as Clarke mounted Finn. The two parted but not without a smile that lasted the day. Lexa entered the seamstress shop and bought her step-family's dresses, tettering with the idea of going to the ball. Clarke went home and staid within her room thinking of the brunette who made her emotions seem easier to control.  

— 

Each day, the two women met within the field and let their horses have free reign. Reveling in each other's company. Clarke could escape the demands of royalty and the pain of her father's absence that hung like a fog throughout the palace. Lexa could escape her step-family and the duties they demanded of her, she could take a step away from the pain she lived with and was able to find a calm in the storm.  

 

The horses never went far, always loyal to their riders so they tied the two reins together and the horses did their own exercise around the field. Clarke had taken refuge in the conversations between the two girls, though Lexa was unfamiliar in the ways of Royalty her opinions and ideas on subjects made the blonde ease into a smile. From their meetings early in the morning to late at night the two could be found smiling like fools in love along the river beds. Lexa took a large blanket from her attic one day, slinging it over Gustus and pulling it off once she met with Clarke. The two sat in silence of this large blanket on the river bed, the tips of their feet and the tips of material were being soaked with the running water. 

 

Lexa staid late that day, ignoring the tasks she knew needed to be done unless she wanted to be refused food. Clarke’s company was currently the only thing she enjoyed. She laid back, gazing at the stars and mapping images out with her finger. Clarke fell onto her back and leaned into Lexa, gently resting her head upon the brunette's shoulder and watched. The blonde should be staring at the points Lexa spoke about but she couldn't remove her eyes from the light that emitted from Lexa's beauty.  

 

Lexa finished speaking for a moment and turned to see if Clarke was paying attention but caught her staring. "Clarke?" The blonde turned her head to the stars as soon as the words left her mouth. 

 

"I'm paying attention." The girl spoke, though the bit of skin she pulled into her mouth to bite on begged to differ. 

 

"No you weren't." Lexa chuckled and Clarke thought if she could hear that noise for the rest of her life nothing could go wrong.  

 

A huff of air crystallized in the cool night sky and she turned to face the brunette. "You are absolutely right."  

 

"Why? Yesterday you asked to know what my father taught me about the stars." Lexa turned her body, curious to the blonde's thoughts. 

 

"Yes but the way you talk is so intoxicating. Your passion and power. It's all so riveting." Clarke leaned forward, her forehead resting on Lexa's. 

 

They found each other’s eyes and the calm within the two merged together to make a peace. The peace within each other’s eyes had them remember each other for eternity.  

 

Both paused as their foreheads and hair felt damp, nothing else was receiving moisture so when they parted their lips to look up Gustus' noise was pressed against their skin. Laughter echoed through the land and there was no way either could have stifled themselves.  

 

"I believe that is our queue to leave." Lexa chuckled as Clarke sat up to pat the young horse's side. She stood and rolled the blanket up, tying it under the stirrups of Gustus' saddle. Finn was to the side of him and gnawed at grass until Clarke untied his reins and mounted. Lexa was in the process of mounting as the similar pattering thunder of horse hooves broke through the tree line and entered the two girls’ presence. 

 

An older woman on an older horse with golden locks and a black body stopped abruptly. The other horses Lexa recognized immediately from Clarke's description; Nyko was ridden by her sister Octavia, Luna by her family friend Lincoln, Aurora ridden by her brother Bellamy and the last horse SinClair mounted by Clarke's childhood friend Raven. 

 

"Mother, I was just on my return home." Clarke spoke, trying to shield Lexa from her mother's prying eyes.  

 

"So you were, but where have you been for the day? Wells had a plan to take you into the city." Queen Abigail, so Lexa assumed, was furious her voice coated with frustration and exhaustion.  

 

"I have just been out with Finn, riding and such." 

 

"And the girl you are so cautiously trying to hide from me?" Abigail walked her horse closer, the four others staying by the tree line. 

 

Lexa came from around Finn's rear and lowered her head in respect, "I am Alexandria, your majesty." 

 

Clarke looked at the ground, that bloody name pained her and she cursed Lexa's step-family for being so cruel as to not use her actual name. "Her name is Lexa mother." 

 

"The girl said Alexandria, Clarke. So Alexandria what are you out here doing with my daughter?" The Queen spoke like a snake, biting with full intention of poisoning her prey. 

 

"I ride these woods every so often. On the day of the royal hunt and Clarke's father's passing I met your children along with my sister." Lexa looked up with confidence not backing down from her response and began to mount Gustus.  

 

"The King's passing," Abigail was harsh with those words and Lexa knew she made an error, Clarke and her were constantly using common tongue because she knew it allowed the princess to step away from royal duties. "And so why are you here now?" 

 

"She and I meet every day to ride and relax mother." Clarke was blatant and she knew it would strike a nerve, there was no time for relaxation as the ball and her father's funeral were approaching. Weddings were to be planned and details were to be made to secure the kingdom's future.  

 

"Bellamy," The Queen turned over her shoulder. 

 

"Yes Mother." 

 

"Take your sisters home. Lincoln, Raven; once you are there take Finn to the far stables."  She turned back and saw Clarke already walking Finn to her siblings. 

 

"I can take care of my own horse, I don't need help." Clarke spoke against her mother, Lexa was shocked by the blatancy.  Clarke clicked her teeth in quick succession and was off, causing the other riders to startle a moment and turn their horses to chase after her. 

 

Lexa took the disappearance of girl as a queue to leave, she turned Gustus and was on her way to make leave but a call from behind halted her. "Alexandria, I see you have a chip on your shoulder. A disregard for royalty so to speak. Now as Queen I can only do so much to keep my daughter out of harm's way and that includes keeping her from those who wish to scrounge off of our goodwill. I am sure she has invited you to the Grand Ball, but as her mother I am respectfully asking you to not attend." 

 

The statement that Lexa wanted anything to do with Clarke's royal line and money was baffling. "Your majesty, I understand you are trying to keep Clarke safe but I have no interest in money and royalty. I genuinely enjoy the company of your daughter. Even if I wished to go to the ball for Clarke, my step-mother would not allow me."  

 

"I understand. I'm glad we can see that the ball would end horribly if a girl was there to pry off of a mourning princess." 

 

"That is not what I said." 

 

"Good day, Alexandria." The Queen flicked her reins and was off in the direction of the palace, leaving Lexa baffled and boiling with anger. She was not there to pry off of Clarke. She had never asked for anything of the girl. Gustus seemed to be in tune with her thoughts because he huffed and thrashed his head until Lexa lead him back in the direction of home. 

— 

"You did what!" Clarke shouted and leaned over the main ballroom's balcony. Decorations and adornments were being tossed around and needed direction. She saw her mom below speaking to a caterer. The Queen looked up to the balcony, her jaw clenched and her glare deadly. Clarke gave a deadly glare back to her mother and turned to head down the stairs, ignoring the shouts of the tailor trying to finish her dress. "Octavia told me what you said to Lexa. How could you?" 

 

"Clarke lower your voice, a princess never shouts." Abigail continued to talk to the caterer. 

 

"I could care less about your princess lessons. Why would you tell her to not go to the ball? Why would you think she is prying off of me?" Clarke walked around and stood in between the caterer and her mother. 

 

"I must ensure our security in the kingdom. If one person is the cause of a drastic loss of money than that is on me, and you." 

 

"She has done nothing to warrant this treatment." 

 

"She is blocking your potential." 

 

"My potential! For what? My potential as a bride to some kingdom I have never visited or my potential to be a wife to a man I have no interest in? Which one, it's become so complicated lately I'm confused." 

 

"Go to your room." 

 

"I am an adult." 

 

"Go!" 

— 

Three dresses with equally horrendous color patterns and a large butterfly coating their right shoulders. Lexa finished tying Ontari's dress up and turned to Anya who had a murderous look in her eye. The brunette chuckled and motioned for her to turn around. She tied Anya's back and then flattened the back of her dress down. 

 

"I look like a clown." Anya spat and turned so Lexa could help the front.  

 

"Yes well that seems to run in the family." Lexa couldn't help the laugh and she heard Anya stifle her own laughter. 

 

"I am sorry Lexa, I know you wish to go. I wish I could help more little sister." She sighed and pulled Anya upward with a tender look 

 

"It is fine Anya, have a grand time." She nodded and left the two sisters in their room. Nia was in the main living room, four maidens were tending to her dress and she had a blank expression on her face. Lexa sighed with contempt and walked up to her attic. As the door behind her slid to a close she looked to her bed. A white box with purple bow on top was awaiting in the middle of her bed. The small bow had a stationary attached to it. 

 

_To Lexa, a little magic goes a long way._

 

The girl opened the box slowly, a loud gasp fell from her lips. She turned her head around her room. Anya had no money unless Nia gave her some and even then Nia demanded to know where her money was going to and who was receiving. Ontari never cared for the girl and Nia was evil. The maidens who she had known since birth could not achieve such miraculous stitching and the designs were so intricate it would have taken years of practice that they never had.  

 

"Alexandria!" A shout from the lower stairs caused her to place the material back in the box, closing the white box and tossing it under her bed. 

 

"Coming!" She walked down the stairs and in front of her step-family. An older man, Titus, stood at the door he was the oldest coachman in Lexa's father's service. She nodded in respect as did he and awaited Nia's instructions.  

 

The older woman simply nodded her head and allowed Titus to go back outside to bring the carriage around. Nia walked up to Lexa, who had her hands behind her back and head low. "Now dear, don't look so glum. We aren't going to be gone forever. Or if one of us is the Prince's choice we might." She let out an evil chuckle and Lexa had to bite her tongue, the prince would never choose such heinous people to wed. "But anyway, we will return after midnight, I expect this house to be spotless." She motioned around her, the house was already the epitome of spotless. Lexa had cleaned each surface twice within the morning and continued to dust until their dresses arrived.  

 

She nodded and allowed the older woman to pass and keep walking to the carriage outside. Ontari snickered as she walked past Lexa and Anya looked behind as she closed the door with a smile.  

— 

"Her Grace Princess Echo of The Winter Kingdom." 

 

"His Lord Johnathon Murphy of The Ark." 

 

"His Majesty Marcus Kane of The Ark." 

 

"Her Lady Nia of Manor Azgeda, with her daughters, Anya and Ontari." The announcer spoke as the three walked down the palace steps into the ballroom.  

 

Clarke shifted in her seat at the throne table on the opposing end of the room. She looked up for the first time she had through the entire event. She recognized the origin and name of the three ladies entering the ball. With the absence of Alexandria led her to lower her head back onto her palm. 

 

"Don't worry little sister. The Ball is multiple hours and multiple nights." Bellamy stood from his chair in between Clarke and Abigail to walk down the table and enter the ball's floor. 

 

Names after names fell from the announcer and each blurred as soon as the names started with neither an A or L. She peered around her, Octavia was engaged in a conversation with Lincoln, _cute they worked well,_ she thought to herself. She looked for Lexa's sister, seeing her in a riveting tale with Raven. Ontari was speaking to some fool Clarke felt bad for and she never noticed her mother's gaze never left the blonde. Pain was in the Queen's eyes though anyone who ask would be answered with _I just miss my husband,_ or _I'm fine._

 

When the final name was read and Clarke was left alone she stood and walked herself down the ball, her first night's dress a simple white one which hugged her figure until it reached her hips and fell loosely around her with a large crinoline covered by a blue satin fabric which cascaded down and onto the ground with a small piece following behind her.  

 

A light tap on her shoulder caught her by surprise, Lexa, she spun to be met with Wells Jaha in a full regency tailcoat with a blue velvet trim and gold embroidery.  

 

"Wearing the colors of the palace so soon?" She spoke with disinterest and disappointment as he looked at her with a smile. 

 

"I thought it was a pleasant combination." He smirked and Clarke nodded before turning back to the crowd of dancing Lords and Ladies. "Would you like to dance my lady?"  

 

"No thank you, your grace." She said with a dismissive and walked away towards to balls staircase. Ignoring the calls of her name by gentlemen of the ball and royals wishing to dance. With a few turns and open doors she was out of the palace and in the large front entrance, the main steps glowing with the moon's shine and the front court empty. Silence settled in with a cold whisk of air and Clarke walked a few steps before lowering herself to the steps.  

 

"Your Grace?" A quiet voice startled Clarke from her position. As she turned to see her younger sister alone she opened her arms as an invitation to sit. "What's wrong Clarke?" 

 

"I really hoped what mother had said to Lexa would not deter her from attending. Alas I am alone and supposed to be enjoying the ball with Wells, who in all honesty is not that interesting. He is a great man but there is nothing between us." 

 

"I understand, it takes awhile to find someone you can actually connect with but once you find a common ground your pieces sort of mold into theirs and you start realizing love is more than first meetings and stolen glances or a simple ball." Octavia spoke with a smile as she eyed Lincoln in the courtyard tending to a horse. 

 

"He seems fond of you," When Octavia looked at her with concern she chuckled. "Lincoln talks about you a lot, you talk about him a lot, the two of you are inseparable when out of the palace. The only thing between you and him is our mother." 

 

"She seems to have a habit of denying us the simplest of pleasures." The two girls chuckled and looked above as the large clock tower rung with the announcement of midnight. "Let's head inside, the first ball is almost over." Clarke nodded and gripped her sisters arm in hers as the two siblings made their way into the ballroom.  

— 

The sun was beating hard against the earth that day and Lexa swore under her breath. She tossed the old bucket of dirty water into the pigs pen so the mud would dampen. They seemed quite pleased with her and snorted their thanks as she left the pen to feed the chickens. Her sleeves were rolled up and the usual braided hair was tied in a bun upon her head. The sweat beads rolling down her neck, she wiped at the back of her neck and walked into the coop.  

 

"Lexa!" A familiar voice shouted from behind her. She turned to look at the Manor's front gate, the metal bars closed on the white horse and blonde rider. Lexa closed her eyes in sadness, she told herself to not go to the ball and now this was just frustrating. The dress she received yesterday was still tucked under her bed and Lexa couldn't bring herself to look at it. Everything in her screamed to go see Clarke at the ball but Abby's words silenced them once and would do so again. She turned back to the chickens and began spreading feed. Hoping to whatever god was above that her family didn't hear the shouts of the princess. 

 

Of course why would he listen now when he never did before. Ontari left the house, walked down the few steps from the main door and tied her robe shut. "Your grace, how may we help you. Did the prince pick his princess?" She was selfish and Lexa couldn’t help but imagine the look on Clarke's face at the girl's incompetence.  

 

"I wish to speak to a resident here." Clarke backed Finn as the gate swung open. Nia and Anya left the house behind Ontari, wicked smiles across the old woman and her evil daughter's face. Anya looked behind to see lexa still ignoring the blonde. 

 

"Who would you like to speak with your grace? My daughters would love to have the company of the princess for the day." Nia bowed politely and rose with the same grin on her face. 

 

"Lexa, the one by the coop." She nodded in the direction Lexa stood. 

 

"Oh, your grace my maiden is busy doing chores, but my daughters are free."  

 

"You see maidens are hired servants or paid workers. Lexa is a free woman and is not paid for her service. She is a step-daughter of yours, I know this. So not only am I able to speak to her because she can choose her own path but I am able to speak with her because I hold a rank above the law in which if I want to speak with her I shall." 

 

Nia was in a state of bafflement but made no effort to move. Anya walked forward and gripped Finn's reins, allowing the princess to dismount and thank her. Anya walked with Clarke to the chicken coop and then further to the stables, leaving the two to speak. 

 

"Lexa..." Clarke came to the edge of the coop's fence and held her hands in front of her, a pain still on her face from the night before. "Lexa, I know my mother said hurtful things but you don't need to worry. It won't matter what she says. If she kicks you from the ball or does anything rude again she'll have to remove me as well. Lexa?" 

 

"That is fine Clarke, you don't have to worry about me. I am fine here." The girl's soft tone barely escaped the coop's walls.  

 

"This is not fine. Nia treats you horribly and Anya is the only one who seems to care. You have people here yes but they can leave. It seems like you can't or won't. Lexa, please just come to the ball tonight and I can talk about helping you." 

 

"You can't help me Clarke. Please leave me alone." 

 

Clarke stood up straight and her jaw slowly dropped. "Lexa, you already are alone. I don't want to leave you." 

 

"Please go."  

 

Clarke nodded her head, Anya came around the coop, Finn was cleaner but only so much so. She mumbled under her breath a quick thank you before mounting and looking back once. 

 

"Your invitation still stands Lexa." She squeezes lightly, Nia and Ontari had moved to the side of the building so when Finn rushed out of the Manor's court she didn't pay attention to where the ladies were. 

 

Lexa sighed, dropping the pale of feed and walking into the house. She went straight to the Manor's attic. The girl staid in her room throughout the day, not until the door to her attic opened from the outside.  

 

"Please not now Nia." Lexa looked out the window from her reading nook. 

 

"Good thing I am not Nia, Lexa you should go today. Take Gus once we are out of here and go to the ball." The sister in the door stood in the doorway as Lexa looked back to her.  

 

"I'll think about it Anya." She turned back to the window and drew shapes on the windowsill.  

 

Anya nodded respectfully and left. Lexa moved from her window to the bed and laid her head down to let slumber overtake her.  

— 

There was no sign of Lexa on the second night, no sign of the brunette that riddled Clarke's thoughts. She stood from her seat, for the second night in the row and walked out of the ballroom. She walked throughout the halls of the palace. Avoiding all stranded officials and guests, she wandered around with an absence hanging in her chest. The halls were as empty as always, the echoes of the ball  were the only noise she could hear.  

 

Clarke made her way out of the palace to the back courtyard and sat within the middle of the garden. If she had waited moments in the front courtyard before leaving to explore the gardens she knows by heart, the blonde would have seen the familiar black and white speckled horse being led by Lexa. Lexa stopped on the steps of the palace. About to walk up and enter but she saw the blonde's second day dress flash from her eyes into the rear of the palace. She lowered her head with anguish in her eyes, her lower lip folded into her mouth as she bit on the skin. It took her entire strength to mount Gustus without letting the tears spill from her eyelids.  

 

Lexa made her way back to the Manor in silent tears, the horse beneath her took his time and let her lead him.  

 

Clarke entered her room, disregarding her dress and falling onto the bed with a heavy sigh and sorrow in her chest. She rolled into the pillow and listened as her mother lectured her further about choosing head over heart and how it was for the good of the kingdom. She rolled fully into her pillow and fell asleep to her mother's speech,  the earthen brown and forest green of Lexa haunting her dreams.  

 

Lexa finished her final room of cleaning as Nia and the others returned home. She stood in the entryway and was dismissed as soon as Nia entered the house. The girl walked up to her attic, falling into the bed and staring at the ceiling, the blonde sun and blue sky of Clarke haunting her dreams. 

— 

The last day of the ball was a grand celebration, the palace was decorated with streamers, precise flower arrangements, and festival inhabitants. Clarke walked around the palace's town, a broken smile on her face as her brother and sister interacted with children and adults from the kingdom. All wanting to celebrate in the festivities, for this would be the last celebration for months once the King's funeral. The music bounced from street to street with carnival musicians walked between the crowds with their instruments. Clarke nodded in appreciation to a solo musician who played his violin to a fast tune which the kids heard and began dancing along.  

 

Octavia pulled her along to continue their appearance of the festival. Bellamy was enthralled with Echo and Clarke couldn't stand his actions. They met the first day with one dance she was all he could talk about. The boy ignored all others after their first dance and invited her to stay in the kingdom for a while.  

 

Lincoln met with Octavia in the middle of the town and Clarke smiled a sincere smile so the girl could go off for fun. The blonde on the other hand continued her sulking around the town with a false smile as she interacted.  

 

"Clarke?"  

 

She turned to see Wells behind her and ignoring the children at his feet who asked about Prince and Princess responsibilities. He had become close to her the past two days and he could not seem to understand Clarke had no interest in their relationship past friendship. "Hello, your grace." She gave him a respectful curtsey and continued walking, he stuck to her side as she kneeled down to speak with children. The look of him squirming around the children made he secretly smile. She stood and continued to walk with Wells along her.  

 

"How odd, the kingdom gathered and it's all for the children. Why would you want to be down here, my father always makes sure we are guarded if we ever are to come to towns." Wells spoke and gave a brief wave to a child near him.  

 

Clarke ignored the boy's ramblings as she walked through the town. She paused in front of a large group of children huddled around a woman with a book in her hand. The lady had her face hidden with a shawl over her head and was looking at the pages in the book. A story, the kids were hypnotized by the story and the girls soothing voice, Clarke was shortly following the hypnotization and smiled kindly. When the mystery lady looked up to meet Clarke's eyes her heart shattered and her false smile finally faded.  

 

Lexa placed the book down and excused herself from the children, she walked to where the Clarke was standing as the kids tried to grab at her book. The brunette was about to speak when she caught her tongue before saying Clarke, "Your grace, would you mind walking with me?" Lexa held her hand out to the royal, ignoring the looks of the prince by Clarke's side.  

 

"Not today, my lady." She turned and walked back in the direction of the palace. The nerve this girl had, ignore her for two days and telling her to leave only to show up at the final festival.  

 

"Clarke, I want to explain myself and apologize." She was stopped by the hands of the man walking with Clarke. 

 

"You will address your princess properly." Wells spoke and then continued to follow the blonde. 

 

So Lexa staid in the streets and Clarke returned to her room, closing the door on Wells and falling asleep in midday. 

— 

The night came faster than Lexa anticipated, her head rose from the pillow as a knock from the door echoed. "Lexa, we are heading to the ball. Will you be going this night?" Anya looked inside the dark attic, the curtains covered any light that could enter the room and a single candle was lit in the corner of the room. 

 

"I don't believe so Anya, have a grand time." She lowered her head back and looked back to the ceiling.  

 

The door closed and Lexa sighed, rolling over to face the wall and using her fingers to trace patterns along the woods. When the creaking of the doors old joints echoed again Lexa turned to face it, "Anya I said that I wouldn’t be going."  

 

"Well why not? I made you such a marvelous dress my dear."  

 

"Who is there?" Her instincts told her to get up, so she sat up from the bed to look around the room. 

 

"Darling don't you recognize my voice."  

 

"No, it sounds familiar but I don't know. Who are you?" Lexa looked around and stood there was nothing she could see in the shape of another person within the room.  

 

"You used to call me Indy." 

 

"Aunt Indra?" Lexa looked, her aunt had been gone for years and the last she heard she passed in a voyage on her way back to the kingdom.  

 

"Yes my dear." 

 

"But you, last I heard you passed away." 

 

"Indeed I did but you see my dear, a little magic goes a long way." 

 

The box, "You gave me the dress."  

 

"That is correct, now why won't you put it on and go get your girl." 

 

"Any chance I have with her will be useless, her mother would never allow it and I don't feel like chasing after what I want and being left alone again." 

 

Indra's ghostly figure came into view as Lexa lit candles around her room. "but darling, that is the risk of the game. You find the one person who can make you fly when you do not have wings. So you chase them, you chase them to the end of the earth if you must but dear you chase them. The feeling she gives you is a once in a lifetime feeling that once it passes, you will wish you held tighter. Darling, this is your life and your story but if you want to find your wings to fly you must take the leap." 

 

"She is promised to a prince." 

 

"Then beat the prince, beat the game of love and laugh at its own twisted jokes." Lexa sighed as her aunt's ghost came to sit next to her, "and you know the truth, you already know the truth. There is no such thing as magic my dear, this is a truth but the truth you are looking for is that a little love goes the longest ways. You already knew this and have since you were a child. You know this and I know you know this because I'm simply your imagination trying to convince yourself."  

 

Indra's figure blended into the background and Lexa stood with confidence, she was going to make things right and talk with Clarke. She pulled the box from under the bed and opened the top. The dress was still folded neatly so she gently unfolded it and allowed began to undress. 

 

As the last string was tied in the back of her dress she walked down the stairs and out of the Manor. Her head tilted as she saw Gustus, already tacked and was standing still. She let out a light chuckle, Anya. The horse saw his rider and shook his head in enthusiasm. Lexa patted his front shoulder and then gripped a lock of hair as she hoisted herself onto the saddle. 

— 

The last name was read from the announcer, the last participant dropped from the stairs into the ball floor and began the dance. Clarke stood from her seat and began to walk so she could leave the festivities. As she shuffled through the crowds she heard hushed whispers and bodies turning to look upward. She paused when a man almost backed into her. 

 

Above her a white dress contained golden embroidery in intricate swirls, which hugged the figure contained within, flowed off of the wearers hips and onto the ground. Even with the loose dress by the wearers hips it continued to promote the body underneath. Clarke looked farther up and her mouth slowly dropped as Lexa's features came into focus, the intricate braids had disappeared and the brunette's hair fell over her shoulder and framed her face. The green eyes were scanning the room and when she landed on Clarke the two seemed to ignore the words of the queen and found their refuge one again. Clarke made her way up the stairs, a slow ascent and when she reached Lexa her hand was instinctively held out for the girl to take. The two walked back down the stairs and into the center of the ballroom. The guests moved to allow them room and the music began to play once more.  

 

Lexa’s hands found Clarke’s waist with ease, the fire underneath her finger tips sparking Clarke’s soul. She was pushed closer to the blonde than they had ever been before. Clarke took her hand into Lexa’s, the two’s fingers intertwined and then Clarke moved her hand to Lexa’s shoulder.  

 

“Relax Clarke,” Lexa leaned into her ear and it sent shivers down the girl’s spine. 

 

“Everyone is staring.” Clarke said with a lump in her throat, it disappeared as soon as Lexa’s lips were ghosting over Clarke's skin. “Lexa.” 

 

“I’m sorry about the way I acted. It was childish.” She kept her head close to Clarke's and began movements. “Let them stare.” 

 

The movements were in sync to the music but they were dancing their own language. It wasn't the language of love or anything of the sort. It was a language that only two souls who had been through hell and back to speak. The two souls who could have given up to the anger, the evil and the pain stayed together on the dance floor. Each movement of the feet were matched by the other's. The girls staid within the center of the ballroom and as they continued to speak their own language more men and women began to enter the circle. As if each soul found it's missing part, each dancer began to enter their own language's. Each unique on it's own and with it's own history.  

 

Lexa felt dizzy at the proximity of Clarke but was grounded by the girl as well. Her mind was in a battle of leaping up into the sky to join the stars and staying on the ground with this beautiful girl.  

 

Clarke was in her own battle, between staying where she was and melting into the ground to fade into the abyss.  

 

There was no return for either of them. The night continued and neither could remove themselves from the other and neither wanted to, so they staid entwined and speaking together. The music stopped hours ago, people were leaving the ballroom and others were still standing by watching the dance of souls finding their pair. 

 

"If there were lives before this, I hope I was with you. If there are lives after this, I hope I stay with you." Clarke whispered into the crook of Lexa's neck. 

 

"I hope our other lives now how to find each other." Lexa smiled and continued their dance. 

 

Clarke lifted her head and looked the brunette in the eyes. The sky blue and grassy green met with adoration in their eyes. 

 

Lexa's voice dropped to a whisper. "Your grace," She leaned in ever so slightly and was met with no hesitation of a kiss from Clarke as the blonde leaned in. It was soft and simple, a chaste kiss but nonetheless it made both of them smile.  

 

The pair's lips molded together and it was a kiss that could ignite wars. Both not moving, not wanting to break from each other but they found the crack in each other's soul and poured their hearts into the kiss the way cement can fill a crack to fix the break. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, if so leave a comment or a like and I'll see you in the next story!
> 
> find me on tumblr @ onwardlexa


End file.
